1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for reducing power consumption of a receiver in a system for transmitting and receiving a signal.
2. Description of Related Art
A biological signal refers to a brain wave, a blood pressure, a pulse wave, a body temperature, and other signals indicative of biological properties detected from a human body. Detected biological signals are widely employed in medical fields such as treating or diagnosing diseases, and other medical fields. Recently, intensive research into medical devices through which a patient may perform self-assessment of a biological signal has been conducted. For example, an apparatus for measuring a biological signal worn on a body of a measurement subject to verify a current condition of the measurement subject is being used for health screenings, emergency situations, and the other situations in which it is necessary to measure a biological signal.
Generally, the apparatus for measuring the biological signal may be on constant stand-by in an active mode in which receiving a biological signal is possible to receive the biological signal from a single sensor or a plurality of sensors attached to a body. When the apparatus for measuring the biological signal is on constant stand-by in the active mode, a greater amount of power may be consumed than in a sleep mode in which receiving the biological signal is not be possible.